twin_star_exorcistsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Opening 1
thumb|348px futatsuboshi wa matataku yume no tochuu de katto auto sakanashii yume miteta you na naze darou ka, omoidasenakute fukaku iki o suikonda nara saa, ikanakya teki ga matteru nee, kimi wa doko ni iru no? kizutsuitemo soredemo ii hikari no ya o hanate kono me wa ima teki o toraeta shikabane o koeru nosa varukirii mou nidoto aenakunaru no nara kono mi de batsu mo ukeyou saa, ken o tore I’m still alive so wake up senjou e kizuato wa kienai you da kienakute ii sa ukeireta kara yasashisa no itami no naka omoidashite wa tada hitaru you na fukaku iki o suikonda nara saa, ikanakya atashi o matteru nee, tsumi wa yurusareru no? tsugunau nara warattemo ii? hikari no ya o hanate kono me wa ima teki o toraeta shikabane o koeru nosa varukirii mou nidoto aenakunaru no nara inochi o kakete susumou saa, me o hirake I’m still alive so wake up senjou e hikari no ya o hanate kono me wa ima teki o toraeta shikabane o koeru nosa varukirii mou nidoto aenakunaru no nara kono mi de batsu mo ukeyou saa, ken o tore I’m still alive so wake up senjou e I’m still alive so wake up senjou e 双つ星は瞬く 夢の途中でカットアウトさ 悲しい夢 見てたような 何故だろうか、思い出せなくて 深く息を吸い込んだなら さぁ、いかなきゃ敵が待ってる ねぇ、君はどこにいるの？ 傷ついてもそれでもいい 光の矢を放て この目は今敵を捕えた 屍を超えるのさ ヴァルキリー もう二度と会えな くなるのなら この身で罰も受けよう さぁ、剣を取れ I’m still alive so wake up 戦場へ 傷跡は消えないようだ 消えなくていいさ 受け入れたから 優しさの痛みの中 思い出してはただ浸るような 深く息を吸い込んだなら さぁ、行かなきゃ あたしを待ってる ねぇ、罪は赦されるの？ 償うなら 笑ってもいい？ 光の矢を放て この目は今敵を捕えた 屍を超えるのさ ヴァルキリー もう二度と会えなくなるのなら 命を賭けて進もう さぁ、目を開け I’m still alive so wake up 戦場 へ 光の矢を放て この目は今敵を捕えた 屍を超えるのさ ヴァルキリー もう二度と会えなくなるのなら この身で罰も受けよう さぁ、剣を取れ I’m still alive so wake up 戦場へ I’m still alive so wake up 戦場へ Estrellas gemelas atrapadas entre una luz y un sueño lleno de conflictos. Apesar de sentir tristeza en mi pecho,no sé porque, no puedo derramar una lágrima. Profudamente tomo un respiro Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, los enemigos espera Dime... ¿Qué escondes detrás de esa mirada? Quiero saberlo aunque eso me tenga que lastimar. dispara una flecha de luz y acaba con todos los enemigos Guíalos todos a su muerte: ¡Oh, Valkiria! Si ya no seré capaz de verte de nuevo En éste cuerpo aceptaré todo el castigo con el que carga ésta espada. Mientras esté viva y consciente iré al campo de batalla... Heridas que no desaparecen, pero está bien, ya que las acepté como mias. Sumergida en un mar de dolor, sólo me recuerda lo amable de lastimar. Profundamente tomo un respiro. Vamos, yo estoy esperando por mí... Dime... ¿Eres capaz de perdonar mis pecados? Incluso si me río de ellos. dispara una flecha de luz y acaba con todos los enemigos Guíalos todos a su muerte: ¡Oh, Valkiria! Si ya no seré capaz de verte de nuevo Esta vida la pondré en juego, abre bien tus ojos. Mientras esté viva y consciente iré al campo de batalla... dispara una flecha de luz y acaba con todos los enemigos Guíalos todos a su muerte: ¡Oh, Valkiria! Si ya no seré capaz de verte de nuevo En éste cuerpo aceptaré todo el castigo con el que carga ésta espada. Mientras esté viva y consciente iré al campo de batalla... Mientras esté viva y consciente iré al campo de batalla... Twin stars shine bright, cutting out amid this dream; I can't quite remember why... but I feel I've been seeing this same sad dream all along. Once I've taken in a deep breath, I've gotta get going - my enemies await! Ahh, but where on Earth are you? I don't care if ndingout hurts me! Releasing an arrow of light, these eyes have locked on to the enemy - I'll stride on past their corpses: A Valkyrie! If I'll never be able to see you again I'll oer my body for punishment... so take your sword in hand - I’m still alive, so wake up and head for the battleeld! It appears my scars won't fade... but that's ne, since I've excepted them. But the more I remember, the more it seems I'm soaking amid the pain of that tenderness. Once I've taken in a deep breath, I've gotta get going - you're waiting for me! Hey... will my sins be forgiven? If I can atone for them, will I be allowed to smile again? Releasing an arrow of light, these eyes have locked on to the enemy - I'll stride on past their corpses: A Valkyrie! If I'll never be able to see you again, I'll risk my life as I proceed... so open your eyes - I’m still alive, so wake up and head for the battleeld! Releasing an arrow of light, these eyes have locked on to the enemy - I'll stride on past their corpses: A Valkyrie! If I'll never be able to see you again, I'll oer my body for punishment... so take your sword in hand - I’m still alive, so wake up and head for the battleeld! I’m still alive, so wake up and head for the battleeld! Categoría:Opening